


Millones de Maneras y Sólo una Persona para Decirlas

by Martuu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Community: harrython, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu/pseuds/Martuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry siempre había pensado que su nombre era poca cosa... quizás también <i>él mismo</i> lo fuera. Al menos eso era lo que tía Petunia se había encargado de dejar bien en claro desde que era un niño. Sin embargo, siempre existe esa persona que te ama como nadie para hacerte notar lo hermoso que eres, en todo sentido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millones de Maneras y Sólo una Persona para Decirlas

**Author's Note:**

> En respuesta al [Reto #1](http://community.livejournal.com/harrython/2055.html) del [Harrython](http://community.livejournal.com/harrython) de LiveJournal:

Harry siempre había pensado que su nombre era poca cosa. Al menos eso era lo que tía Petunia se había encargado de dejarle claro desde que tenía uso de razón. _Dudley_, en cambio, ese síque era un nombre digno y bello para ella y Vernon. El suyo era simplemente feo y corriente. El simple hecho de haber sido pensado por James y Lily lo convertía en miserable, al parecer. Y Harry creció con esas ideas en mente, casi creyéndose que él mismo era poca cosa: horrible, vulgar y corriente, justo como su mismo nombre.  
   
Sin embargo, el amor inconmensurable de una persona le había atravesado el alma de una forma que nunca creyó posible, y hecho cambiar la terrible opinión que tenía de sí mismo, allí muy enterrada en el fondo. _¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_, pensaba Harry cada mañana al levantarse de su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de bajar rápido a desayunar para verlo, _sólo_ para verlo. Porque había pasado _toda _la maldita noche extrañándolo, necesitando su voz ronca en el oído, sus manos extraviándose por debajo de la camiseta, sus besos profundos y certeros en la boca. Su cuerpo entero ardía de ansias, por lo que esperar a Ron y a Hermione fue poco menos que una tortura.  
   
—Harry, últimamente no sé qué te pasa… —comentó su amiga mientras los tres atravesaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda— Antes había que sacarte arrastrando de la cama, y ahora estás siempre listo antes que yo, lo cual es mucho decir…  
   
—Bueno, es que… tú sabes, tengo hambre y no puedo esperar a probar el desayuno —se excusó él, reparando en cuán cierto era lo que acababa de decir. Aunque claro, no tenía hambre de comida precisamente, y el desayuno en el que estaba pensando tampoco era el grandioso banquete que siempre lucían las mesas del Gran Salón.  
   
—Eso es perfectamente entendible —afirmó Ron muy convencido.  
   
—Claro, para alguien que sólo piensa en comer —dijo Hermione irónicamente.  
   
_Y aquí empieza la primer pelea del día_, pensó Harry con un suspiro, sin escuchar el irrelevante intercambio de palabras que se estaba dando lugar entre sus amigos, para variar. Su mente volvió a volar a _su hombre_, y entonces no pudo evitar una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Ya una costumbre cada vez que pensaba en él, lo cual ocurría muy seguido desde hace algún tiempo.  
   
Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mesa de los profesores en cuanto pusieron un pie en el Gran Salón. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Severus, que lo observó durante un segundo con gesto imperturbable y luego regresó su atención a Dumbledore, ignorándolo olímpicamente. Harry sonrió enormemente, su pecho llenándose de algo _muy_ agradable de pronto, y caminó alegremente junto a sus amigos hasta su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. No volvió a mirar a Severus en todo el desayuno, ni tampoco sintió sus ojos negros e intensos examinándolo, pero su sonrisa astuta y feliz no se despegó de sus labios en ningún momento mientras comía y hablaba despreocupadamente con sus amigos de cualquier cosa, menos en la que estaba pensando.  
   


~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

El término de la última clase antes del almuerzo fue el momento perfecto para anunciar a Ron y Hermione que tenía que ir a buscar algo a su dormitorio, y quizás también ir al baño, dejando bien en claro que _realmente _no necesitaba ser acompañado porque tardaría muy poco.  
   
—¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! —gritó atropelladamente mientras salía corriendo hacia su destino.  
   
—¿Harry? —lo llamó Hermione insegura— La Sala Común queda para el _otro_ lado.  
   
—¡Oh! —el aludido paró en seco bajo la mirada confusa de sus dos amigos— Tienes razón, es que hoy mi cabeza es un lío —sonrió despreocupadamente y corrió para el lado contrario al que había tomado en un principio, desapareciendo de la vista rápidamente.  
   
Ron y Hermione permanecieron estáticos unos segundos, extrañados ante la conducta despistada (más que de costumbre) de su amigo, y luego emprendieron camino hacia el Gran Salón. Harry, oculto no muy lejos tras una pared, salió de su escondite cuando ya se habían alejado y marchó a los trotes hacia donde tenía pensado ir desde siempre.  
   
Bajó montones de escaleras, empujó a cientos de estudiantes y en pocos minutos las mazmorras aparecieron ante sus ojos. Siguió corriendo con atropello ignorando los gruñidos de varios Slytherin que prácticamente arrollaba con su paso, hasta que _por fin _tuvo la puerta del aula de Pociones frente a sus ojos. Dejando de sonreír repentinamente, miró con cautela hacia los costados y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y el profesor Snape apareció en el umbral, observándolo inmutable como siempre.  
   
—Potter —soltó con desprecio— ¿Se puede saber qué desgraciado motivo lo trae por aquí? —preguntó con extrema lentitud, dejando bien en claro que cualquier situación en la que tuviera que ver la cara de Harry era una desgracia para él.  
   
—Eh, necesito hablar con usted —respondió Harry comenzando a sudar. Snape arqueó una ceja— _Señor._  
   
El profesor bufó, mostrándose nada feliz de tener que recibir a Harry Potter a solas en el momento en el que estaba libre de todos esos niños revoltosos y cuando estaría a punto de ir a almorzar; pero pareció resignado al hecho de que no podría deshacerse de él, así que se apartó para darle paso. Harry ingresó rápidamente, antes de que Snape se arrepintiera, y esperó a que éste hubiera cerrado la puerta.  
   
—Tus excusas para venir a verme son cada vez más estúpidas —lo reprendió el profesor de espaldas a él— En serio, debería darte clases de disimulo, _Harry._  
   
—Es posible —aceptó el chico con una sonrisa— Pero es que no puedo pensar demasiado en _nada_ si estoy pensando en ti —Snape se dio vuelta para mirarlo divertido— Te extrañé, estúpido.  
   
Corrió para acortar la distancia entre ambos y se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras rodeaba su cintura con las piernas y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente. El profesor se tambaleó un poco por el impulso, pero lo abrazó y respondió al beso con iguales o más ganas aún. Harry gimió bajito; la sensación de la lengua de Severus estrujando la suya era tan deliciosa que se ponía duro sólo con ello. Sintió a Severus caminar con él a cuestas mientras ahogaban la sed de sus labios con furia, y luego una superficie llana y fuerte sosteniendo su trasero. Abrió los ojos apenas para percibir que se trataba del escritorio, mientras el profesor lo acostaba suavemente sobre el mismo sin dejar de efectuar movimientos lentos y profundos en su boca.  
   
—Y luego piensas en _esto_ cada vez que te sientas aquí para dar tus clases, ¿no? —susurró divertido, pero halagado ante la idea.  
   
Severus se separó un poco para mirarlo con afecto.  
   
—No, más bien diría que eres _tú_ el que se acuerda de esto cada vez que tienes clases de Pociones. No encuentro otra explicación para tu desastroso desempeño, Harry.  
   
Observó durante un momento su aspecto. El pelo totalmente revuelto, el rostro adorablemente ruborizado, la ropa desacomodada y un gran bulto por allí abajo. Le sonrió con afabilidad y extravió una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna, acariciando por encima de la ropa. Harry jadeó encantado.  
   
—Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre —murmuró— Suena… bien.  
   
—Tu nombre debe sonar bien en la boca de cualquiera. Es _tuyo_… Sólo eso lo hace hermoso.  
   
—Estás delirando —se rió el chico, tomándolo más como un cumplido por cortesía que otra cosa. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar sonrojarse más, ni tampoco sentir esas mariposas volando en su estómago.  
   
—Si, ya lo sé. He escuchado que el enamoramiento provoca delirios y estupideces varias, así que teniendo en cuenta las cosas que estoy diciendo… Bueno, suena como si ya tuviera la enfermedad. Lo peor es que dicen que no tiene cura, así que bien, creo que comenzaré a resignarme —comentó Severus de forma algo adusta.  
   
Harry sonrió con dulzura y lo tomó del rostro para acercarlo y darle un beso. ¿Cuántas maneras había de decir _“te amo”_? Millones, y parecía que con Severus las iba a descubrir todas.

  


 

**

[FIN]

**

 


End file.
